


Young friendship

by Osten43



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, Young Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osten43/pseuds/Osten43
Summary: What if Sherlock and Moriarty knew each other as kids? What if they fell in love? If so, what happened to their friendship? Follow Sherlock and Jim as they grow up and learn new things.





	1. Age 9

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic, sorry if it sucks. Please leave comments and reviews!!!

It was early Monday morning and everything was just as it used to be. Class was boring, but school is always boring. At least according to Sherlock, but he finds most things boring. But then, in the middle of class, there was a light knock on the door. The teacher, mrs Brown, looked up and smiled. 

\- That must be our new student.  
"New student? Boring" Sherlock thought to himself. But oh how wrong he was. Mrs Brown opened the door and in stepped a boy with big brown eyes and messy black hair. He was quite small, and he looked rather shy.  
\- Step in and introduce yourself dear.  
\- Okay..

 

The boy stepped in in the room and looked around. He stood in front of the blackboard and spoke up.  
\- Hello, my name is James Moriarty but everyone calls me Jim.  
The class sat silent and looked at the strange boy in front of them. Sherlock deduced that he must be rather poor, his clothes looked old and they were too big for him. They had probably belonged to an older brother before. Mrs Brown nodded and gestured to a empty seat in back row, it just so happened that that seat was next to Sherlock. The boy kept his eyes fixated on the floor as he walked across the room. He sat down and the class focused on the teacher once more. 

 

\- Okay, we are not going to continue with the reading. Instead we are going to take a quiz  
\- Ugh  
Al students were shouting out complains but mrs Brown just signalled to everyone to be quiet.  
\- Now, don't be like that.  
The new boy hadn't moved a muscle. Sherlock wasn't worried about the quiz, they were all very simple, and boring. When Sherlock got the test he read through the questions. Why did the teachers have to make everything so simple? He was just about to put his hand in the air to tell the teacher that he was finished when he saw a movement in the corner of his eye. The new boy, James, had his hand waving in the air. He probably just need some help, Sherlock thought to himself. 

 

\- Yes dear what is it, Mrs Brown said with a smile on her face.  
\- Uh, I'm finished.  
Sherlocks jaw dropped, no one finished before him, ever. He probably had every question wrong.  
\- Are you sure dear?  
\- Yes  
\- Okay then  
Mrs Brown walked over and took James paper.  
\- Im finished to mrs Brown  
\- Of course you are Sherlock.  
Sherlock looked at the strange boy next to him. Who was he, and could he really answer all those questions before him? Sherlock leaned over and whispered.  
\- Hello, I'm Sherlock Holmes  
\- Jim Moriarty  
The two boys shook hands.  
\- Did you notice how she used your instead of you're on the 5th question? Sherlock asked.  
\- Yes, you think at least the teachers would have learned. But the ordinary people never do, right?  
The new kid may not be as boring as Sherlock first thought.


	2. Age 11

About two years ago a strange young boy walked in in Sherlocks classroom. Sherlock didn't know how good friends he and this boy would be back then. Most nine year old boys have loads of friends, but sherlock wasn't like most boys. Neither was his friend, Jim. That's what made the two boys so close. They were both brilliant, but quite socially awkward. Sherlock did not know how to deal with humans, but Jim on the other hand did. If the boys had to talk it was Jim who did it. He could be quite charming if he wanted to, but he simply didn't like people. Neither did Sherlock and it was one of the biggest reasons to why the boys became friends in the first place. Most of the teachers were worried about the boys future. Their way to separate them self from the rest of humanity was really quite alarming. But Sherlock and Jim were happy. They had both finally found someone just like them. The boys were sitting in Sherlocks bedroom. It was a pretty plain room without any decorations. A big bookcase covered the entire left wall. In the corner you could se a desk with a big earth globe on it. On a chair next to the desk sat a young boy with dark brown hair reading a book. Jim sat on the bed, inspecting Sherlock. 

 

\- Do you want to do an experiment?   
Sherlock looked up from his book.   
\- What did you have in mind?  
\- Well, it's not really an experiment but I saw a dead bird outside and I was thinking maybe we could dissect it. What do you think?  
Jim sat eagerly awaiting Sherlocks response.  
\- Sure, but we'll have to make sure that Mycroft can't see us, he'll just be mad.  
\- Okay, we'll be careful. 

 

The two boys snuck out of the room. If someone had been out that afternoon they would have seen two young boys scooping a dead bird and then running inside a large house. After the boys were finished with their "experiment" they started to clean up their mess. The smaller black haired boy was trying to clean up all of the blood.  
\- Why is blood so hard to wash of things?  
\- I don't know.   
\- Do you know what I've been thinking about Sherlock?  
\- Please do enlighten me.  
\- I wonder how long after death bruising can form.   
\- Why? That's boring.  
\- No it's not, it's actually a really useful thing to know if someone's been murdered. If you kill someone and you know how long after death brushing can form you could definitely use it, Jim said in a defensive tone.  
Jin hated when Sherlock said he said something boring. Jim was quite a lot smaller than Sherlock in size and all he wanted to do was to impress him, because if Sherlock found something intresting then it sure as hell was worth doing.   
\- It would be even more useful if you were solving the murder, Sherlock replied.  
\- I guess.  
Sherlock didn't look at Jim, he was busy being buried deep in his own thoughts.


	3. Age 13

Both of the boys were quieter than usual. They were cramped together in a small sofa.  
\- I still think it's a murder.  
\- Because of some missing shoes, I mean yes, it's weird but there's no proof.  
\- Look Jim, I know you never liked Carl...  
\- Carl Powers was a pathetic bastard. He teased us, beat us and made us feel like crap. Why do you even care if he was murdered? He made my life a living hell, he made YOUR life a living hell.  
\- I know that, but the police are still missing the obvious.  
\- When aren't they missing the obvious?

 

The boys eyes met. He could never now, Jim thought to himself. Carl Power got what he deserved, It's not like he had a choice, he had to do it, right? Jim knew that he couldn't tell Sherlock, he wouldn't understand.  
\- What are you doing Sherlock?  
\- Im thinking.  
\- You're using your mind palace again aren't you?  
\- Mind palace? Sherlock frowned.  
\- Yeah, I decided to call it that.  
\- Okay, whatever.

Sherlock and Jim here quite an odd couple. Sherlock lived in a big house and wore expensive clothes. His parents loved him to bits even if they disagreed on a few things. Jim on the other hand was poor. His clothes were old and worn. His mom died years ago and his father hated him. He was an abusive man, but Jim's siblings tried their best to protect their younger brother. But they failed. Sherlock was always jealous of Jim's relationship with his siblings, he did’nt think that his brother would ever protect him like that. Jim knew that Mycroft loves his little brother but he never said anything about it, he knew Sherlock wouldn't believe him anyway. Jim turned to face Sherlock and the other boy looked up. They were sitting extremely close to each other and Jim could almost feel Sherlocks nose touching his. 

 

\- Hey Sherlock  
\- What?  
\- We’re friends right?  
Sherlock tilted his head and looked at the boy next to him.  
\- Of course, why are you asking?  
\- Just checking

 

Sherlock frowned once more. What was going on with Jim. He was acting odd. Sherlock could feel the warmth of his body next to him. It felt comforting to have Jim there next to him. No, Sherlock couldn’t think like that, he had to focus. 

 

\- Let’s go over the details of his death again.

 

Jim sighted and listened as Sherlock once more went through the death of the boy he murdered.


	4. Age 15

\- Hey Sherlock, want to watch a movie.  
\- Why would I? Movies are boring. 

Jim laughed.

\- Everything is boring in your world.  
\- Not everything is boring.

The two boys had grown inseparable over the years. Jim could just ignore his horrible life at home when he was with Sherlock and Sherlock could feel normal with Jim. They were always together. Most of the time they would just sit quiet and not say a word. Most people couldn’t understand how this could count as “hanging out”, but both of the boys felt comfortable in each others company. Right now they were sitting next to each other on Sherlocks bed. 

\- Okay, say one thing that you don’t find boring.

Sherlock turned to face Jim. They were sitting very close. Sherlock inspected Jim’s brown eyes. 

\- You.  
\- What?  
\- You’re not boring.

Jim couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did Sherlock Holmes just say that he wasn’t boring? 

\- I’m not?  
\- Of course not, why would I hang out with someone boring.

Jim felt himself blush. He looked Sherlock in the eyes and felt the other boy lean in towards him. Jim closed his eyes as Sherlock’s lips collided with his. A tingling feeling filled Jim’s body. But the feeling disappeared abruptly when Sherlock pulled away from him. 

\- I’m sorry, he said looking uncomfortable.  
\- For what?

Jim smiled at Sherlock. Then he leaned in and kissed him again. He looked shocked, like he expected Jim to punch him in the face, not to kiss him.

\- I really like you Sherlock.

There was a warm feeling in Jim’s chest and a smile on his face that wouldn't go away. He had never been this happy before. But Sherlock was was awfully quiet. His face was pale, even more so than usually and his mouth was just a thin line. Maybe Sherlock didn't like him?

\- Sherlock?  
\- Do you mean it?  
\- What?  
\- That you like me.  
\- Well of course, you're amazing.

Sherlock shook his head slowly, like he didn't believe Jim’s words. Cause why would someone really like him? He had been told on multiple occasions that he was annoying and rude, but never amazing. 

\- I love you, Sherlock Holmes, and I really mean it.  
\- I love you too, James Moriarty.


	5. Age 17

Sherlock had never been this happy in his life. It was almost like Jim had moved in permanently, he was always around and he hardly ever went home. He had knocked on Sherlock's door a late Sunday night about a year ago. Jim explained to Sherlock that his brother had been arrested. Since that night Jim and Sherlock were hardly ever seen without one another. They really were best friends, and no one (except Mycroft perhaps) suspected that they were anything more than that. The two boys were currently sitting in Sherlock's bedroom. 

 

\- What happened?  
\- Nothing  
\- Jim, you’ve been acting weird the entire day.  
\- Well can’t you just read it of me?   
\- You know i can never deduce anything of you.  
\- I’m joking, relax Sherlock, I’m fine.

Jim smiled but Sherlock wasn’t buying it, there was something off about him. Jim only had one thought in his head, “he can’t know, he’ll hate me if he knows”. After Carl Powers Jim had promised himself he’d never do it again. But he had to, right? The other man had threatened his entire existence. He was one of Jim’s dad’s old friends. He had somehow found out about him and Sherlock and he was planning on telling his dad. Now Jim couldn’t allow him to do that, it was understandable, right?

 

\- Jim you know you can tell me any

 

He was interrupted by Jim’s lips meeting his. Sherlock pulled away.

 

\- Jim i mean it.

 

Jim looked at him with the most innocent look on his face. Jim smirked and leaned closer to Sherlock.

 

\- I mean it to, I’m fine.

 

Then they kissed again. Jim leaned back and looked at Sherlock. His brown curls were messy and his greeny blue eyes were shining in the darkness of the room. Jim knew that he would never find someone like Sherlock, that’s why he couldn’t tell him the truth. You see, Jim has nothing except Sherlock, so he can’t lose him, no matter the cost. But Sherlock was worried. He really did care for Jim, and he knew he’d gone through a lot. What if something had happened to his family? Sherlock didn’t know if Jim could handle that. His thoughts were interrupted by another kiss. 

 

\- Let’s talk about something else.  
\- What do you want to talk about Jim?  
\- What do you want to do with your life?  
\- I don’t know  
\- You should be a detective.

 

Sherlock shook his head slowly. Him, a detective, that’s ridiculous. He wouldn’t be able to handle talking to all those humans. 

 

\- You know a detective works with people right?  
\- You could be like a private detective. I mean your deduction skills would be awesome for that.  
\- Maybe.

 

Jim and Sherlock looked at each other and Jim smiled. He was so happy to be there. Even though Sherlock wasn’t happy about the change of subject he smiled back at his boyfriend. 

 

\- Hey Sherlock  
\- What?  
\- My life is perfect.


	6. Age 19

\- Why are you covered in blood?  
\- I’m not covered in blood, I’ve just got a big stain on my shirt.

 

That’s how the conversation started, the conversation that would end it all. Jim was standing right outside of Sherlock’s door, his shirt covered in blood. There was a long silence between the two boys. The snowflakes were slowly falling outside and some had stuck to Jim’s messy black hair. Jim had permanently moved in with Sherlock, he never went home. So sherlock had been surprised when he bothered to knock. Now they were standing there, looking at each other. 

 

\- Come in, no one else is home.  
\- Thanks.

 

The two boys walked up to Sherlock’s room in total silence. When they arrived Sherlock sat down on his bed and turned to look at Jim once more. 

 

\- What happened?  
\- It’s a long story  
. I’ve got time.

 

Jim looked at his boyfriend and released that he’d probably be single after he’d finished his story. So, should he tell him the truth, or should he lie once again to protect their relationship? Sherlock was everything he had. 

 

\- I’m waiting, and don’t lie, I know human blood when i see it.

 

And so Jim took a deep breath and started telling his story. He told Sherlock about the years of abuse from his father, and how his older brother went to prison to protect him. He left out the part about his brother’s escape and the fact that he was now leading a small crime organisation in London. He could tell that Sherlock was getting impatient so he moved on to what had happened tonight.

 

\- I went home, to see what was going. I spend most of my time here you know, but I wanted to check on my siblings. So I came in, and he was standing there, just like I remembered him. I think this was the first time I saw him this entire year. But we weren't alone. My sister was there, in the corner. I thought she’d moved out, but apparently not. He had a broken bottle in his hand. I don’t know what happened next.  
\- You killed him.   
\- Yes, yes I did. But I didn’t want to, okay, I wanted to, but I hadn’t planned it. 

 

Sherlock just stared at him in silence. He didn’t know what to say. Never kill, that was rule number one. The one rule that separated them from the criminals, the one rule that kept them on the good side. But Jim had just broken that rule. Sherlock had no idea that it wasn’t the first time Jim had broken that rule. He wasn’t sure what to think. Could he really forgive Jim for killing someone. He broke the rule, he’s now a criminal. And Sherlock couldn’t love a criminal, could he? I mean his older brother was the government. Jim waited quietly for Sherlock to say something. He knew he should have stayed away from here. But Sherlock would have been suspicious. This wasn’t as well planned out as those other murders, it was an act of impulse. He had nowhere else to go and he needed new clothes and a place to hide. 

 

\- Pack your things and get out.  
\- Sherlock  
\- No, don’t say a word. Just pack your things and get out. Leave the shirt you’re wearing right now. I’ll get rid of it. 

 

Jim just stood there, staring at Sherlock like he couldn’t believe his ears. Sherlock was pale and his eyes were fixated on the floor. Jim went to pick up his stuff that were scattered around the room. The silence was unbearable. He went to get his skull that he had left on Sherlock's messy desk, but then he decided against it. He could keep that, as a memory. Jim changed quickly and left his shirt on the floor. He paused in the doorway and turned around. Sherlock was still not looking at him. He scanned the room that had been his home for the past few years. It was as messy as ever with clothes and books lying everywhere. 

 

\- Goodbye Sherlock Holmes, I love you. 

 

Sherlock didn’t respond. He didn’t even look up as Jim left the room. An empty feeling filled Sherlock. He wasn’t sure if he had just made his biggest mistake in his life. Jim walked down the street away from the Holmes family's house, never looking back.


	7. Age 21

Sherlock was alone, he was always alone. Ever since Jim had left that faithful night Sherlock had been alone. It didn’t matter what his parents told him, or his brother for that matter, he was alone. An empty feeling filled his entire body, it was like he was hollow. A shell, without anything inside. All the life force had been sucked out of him that night. That’s why he started doing drugs, because they made him feel, they made him think. Not much, but it was enough. His brother had begged him to stop, but Sherlock wouldn’t listen. Not a day went by without him wondering what Jim was doing. Sherlock sat in the warehouse and waited until he heard those familiar footsteps. He knew this location would be hard to find, but Mycroft always found him. 

\- Is there a list?

Sherlock waved his hand to a spot next to him, not bothering to look at his brother. He would just se the same thing he always saw, disappointment, and maybe a hint of worry. No, why would his perfect older brother worry about him, his stupid little brother. Sherlock tried to stand up but his legs felt like jelly and the world was spinning before him. He leaned back towards the wall. 

\- Here, let me help you

Mycroft extended his hand, Sherlock took it but he still refused to look at his brother. Because Sherlock knew, he knew that Mycroft couldn’t help him, not really. Because Mycroft didn’t have a time machine, and that was the only thing that could fix Sherlock’s problem. Because if he had a time machine he could undo the mistake he made two years ago. That’s the only way Sherlock wouldn’t feel so alone. He wanted to have the only person who ever truly understood him there. Oh god he missed Jim.

Jim on the other hand was busy, he didn’t have time to miss Sherlock. At least that’s what he told himself. He had to help his brother with his small crime ring. Jim was now his second in command, and he was enjoying it. But he had bigger plans than his brother. Jim wanted to expand the network, to the point where he didn’t have to do any dirty work. His brother on the other hand thought that everything was perfectly fine as it was. That’s why Jim had to get rid of him. They had already reached the point where only a few people in the network knew how Moriarty actually looked like. So who cared which Moriarty it was. So what if the few people who would actually notice the change would protest, he could just get rid of them too. You see the problem was that their network only worked in London, and Jim thought bigger. But he couldn’t just kill his own brother right? I mean, Jim always loved his siblings. No, he had to accept things as they were. 

\- Jim, what do you think about this?  
\- Don’t ask stupid questions Moran, just shoot him when he exits the building.

Sebastian Moran always worked close with Jim and now they needed to kill a successful businessman. It was a boring job that Jim had no interest in doing but it needed to be done. If he was the boss he’d never have to do boring jobs like this ever again. But Jim found everything boring these days. Without Sherlock the world seemed dull. Jim couldn’t help to wonder what Sherlock would think of him if he saw him now. He’d probably hate him, but who cared right? It wasn’t like Jim laid up at night with one thought in his head, Sherlock. No he didn’t care, he stopped caring a long time ago, right? In that moment Jim couldn’t deny it. Oh god he missed Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read so far. I hope you like it and I will try to update soon.


	8. Age 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, Iv'e been kind of busy with christmas and all. And I know this is really short but I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Sherlock sat alone in a small apartment. He was waiting for something to happen. Sherlock was bored, and that wasn’t something new, he was bored most of the time. But now he had finally found something that could entertain him, solving murders. Sherlock got a rush out of using his brain to solve the trickiest cases. But today nothing was happening. London was quiet. Couldn’t some nice serialkillers do something fun? Sherlock could do anything to not be bored. He heard the phone call and rushed out of his seat.

\- Hello?  
\- Hi, am I speaking to Sherlock Holmes

There was an old lady on the other side.

\- Let me guess, it’s something about your husband?  
\- Yes well  
\- He’s selling drugs, and now you want me to prove him innocent in court. That’s boring.  
\- Well, not quite. You see, I want you to make sure that he goes to jail.  
\- Oh, what’s your name.  
\- Hudson  
\- Okay, I’ll help you.

This would be interesting.

At the same time in another part of London James Moriarty was sitting alone on the floor in his room. For the first time in a very long time Jim felt something, some feeling he thought he had forgotten a long time ago. What was that? Regret, or maybe sorrow? Jim wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter. The important thing was that he’d done it. He had to do it, it didn’t matter what he had told himself a few years ago, it had to be done. No one would suspect him, I mean Jim would never kill his own brother. Anyway no one would dare to ask any questions, because Jim was the one in charge now. Most people wouldn’t notice, it was still Moriarty, just a different one. A better one. 

\- How are you?

Jim looked up and saw a blonde man standing right outside of his room.

\- What do you want Moran?  
\- I know it was you  
\- I don’t know what you’re talking about, now get out.

Sebastian Moran turned around and was about to walk away when he turned to face Jim and said

\- I’ve waited for you to do it you know. Your brother was way to weak to run this network, you’ll be much better.

Jim let out a short laugh, of course he’d be better. He’d always been better. He didn’t look up as Moran left. A few minutes later Jim rose from the floor of his room, after all, he had a network to run.


	9. Age 27

Two men are sitting in a room, face to face with only a table separating them. This is a life or death situation. But one of them is not focusing. You see Sherlock only has one thought on his mind, John. John, John, John, it’s like a mantra repeating over and over. It’s been the only thing he has been able to think about since the day they met. John and Sherlock are so different, and jet they fit so well together. The hearth and the brain, the soldier and the detective. Sherlock finds John fascinating, and not boring. That really means a lot, because most people are boring, and predictable. But john, he’s not like most people. Instead of getting angry he is fascinated by Sherlock's deductions. Sherlock realises that this man is special from the moment they met. And that wasn’t very long ago, just a day actually, or was it two. He’s working a case, and can’t afford to be distracted by this amazing man. No, he needs to focus. One bottle is poisoned, one is not.

\- I have a sponsor you see, for every life I take money goes to my kids.   
\- Who would sponsor a serial killer?  
\- Who would be a fan of Sherlock holmes, you’re not the only one to enjoy a good murder. 

Sherlock’s thoughts are racing. What does he mean, a fan of him?

\- There’s a name, but no one says it, so i’m not going to say it either. Now enough chatter, time to choose. 

Sherlock tries to think, who would sponsor a sick cabbie and pay him to kill people?

Jim is sitting in a small room waiting. He is not worried, because he knows that the cabbie is no match for Sherlock. But what if he finds out, what if that stupid cabbie mentions his name? That would totally ruin the surprise. Oh well, Sherlock would never suspect him anyway. Now, he needed to look into that John watson. He was a boring man, a ex army doctor who got shot. Why on earth would Sherlock want anything to do with him? He must be nothing but a pet, but still, he needed to do more research. Jim had realised that it was time to visit his old friend once more, that’s why he hired that cabbie. He was talking to some cirkus people too, but that would be for later. This was all a game for Jim, and he knew that Sherlock loved games. He would make Sherlock realize how mind numbingly boring his life was and that Jim was the only interesting thing to ever exist in his life. But first they would play an elaborate game, just for fun. A game that would reach it’s climax and dramatically end in both of their deaths. Or, if he was lucky, Sherlock would join him, and they would be friends once more. 

Sherlock was just about to take the pill when the cabbie was shot. Sherlock was in chock first but then he sprung into action. Pressing his foot on the cabbies shot wound he asked.

-Give me a name

The dying man grunted on the floor.

-A name!  
\- Moriarty!

The cabbie screamed out and Sherlock froze. That name was all too familiar. Surely he heard wrong, but no, he knew that wasn't true. And for the first time in a long white Sherlock thought of Jim. Jim had a brother, one who was arrested, and according to Mycroft's files that Sherlock had been digging through one day was running a small crime ring. Who knew how much that crime ring had grown over the years. Jim was probably not even involved, no, he was probably living happily somewhere, or he was dead. But his brother must want him to think that Jim is involved to put him off, that won’t work. You see Sherlock doesn’t need Jim, he has John now. John, John, John. His mind was back at the mantra. Finding Moriarty would be fun, but he had john now. So tricking him into thinking Jim was behind all of this wouldn’t faze him at all. And later, when Sherlock and John walked away from the building Sherlock felt that for the first time in a very long time he wasn't alone.


	10. Age 27- part 2

Sherlock can’t think, he tries to deduce what is going on here, but he can’t. His brain is blank, there is not a single thought except why. Why John, why? And then John opens his jacket, revealing a bomb. Sherlock is terrified and relieved at the same time. Okay, time to think, what should he do? Sherlock, do something, don’t just stand there like a idiot. 

\- I gave you my number, I thought you might call.

That voice, it has to be, no, it can’t be. Sherlock looks up and for the first time in what feels like forever he sees the boy who changed his life.

\- Jim moriarty, hi.

Jim smiles and Sherlock freezes, there’s something wrong with his smile. It’s cold, and dead. His Jim didn’t smile like that, his smile was wild and full of life. 

\- Aren’t you happy to see me Sherlock?  
\- Hello Jim.

Sherlock tries to keep his voice from shaking. 

\- Is that a British Army Browning L9A1in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?  
\- Both

Sherlock pulls out his gun and does his best to keep his hand steady as he aims at Jim’s chest. 

\- Oh please, you won’t shoot me.  
\- Oh yes I will.

He can almost convince himself. Yes, of course I will shoot him, I have to. Sherlock knows, this is not Jim, not his Jim at least. He’s tried to convince himself ever since he heard the name moriarty from that cabbie. It’s someone else, not him, not Jim. Jim would never do this, but Sherlock knew, he knew right from the start. Even if he tried he couldn’t forget what Jim had done all those years ago. 

\- I should have known that it was you who killed Carl, you were acting so odd when it happened.   
\- Carl deserved it, you were the only one who even suspected it. Taking the shoes was a rookie mistake, I don’t make those anymore.   
\- Really?  
\- Yes, now put down that gun, I know you won’t shoot me.

And in that moment Sherlock made up his mind, this man wasn’t his Jim, if he had to, he would shoot him, for John.

Jim was confident, Sherlock wouldn’t shoot him. He could see it written on his face the moment he entered the swimming pool. Sherlock loved him, he wouldn't kill him, right? Well, Jim knew what he had to do. He had to let them go, he wouldn’t convince Sherlock to join him another day, but not now. It was just, something was nagging him, something about the way Sherlock behaved. So he walked back in, claiming he was sooo changeable. He needed to see it, se what Sherlock would do. And when Sherlock aimed his gun towards the explosive vest Jim knew that he must have moved on. Well, get rid of that John Watson and that would be fixable. But deep jim knew it wasn’t, so he made a decision. He was going to burn him, burn the heart out him. Sherlock had put himself on some sort of pedestal, thinking he was better than him, so Jim would make him fall down. He would make him fall right back down to the cold hard reality. And as jim left that swimming pool he only had one thought on his mid, I owe you a fall Sherlock.


	11. Age 28

Sherlock slowly walked up the stairs of the hospital. Remember to breathe, you’ll be fine. When he reaches the last step he stops. Should I really do this? Sherlock Holmes is no idiot, and he knows what might happen on this rooftop. Is he really prepared to do this, after all he’s been through, is he prepared to just give it all up? To finally face his demon, to face Jim Moriarty one last time. Sherlock reached for the handle and opened the door. Outside the sun was shining. It was a beautiful day. Slowly stepping out into the light Sherlock took a deep breath. And then he heard the sound of a song. There, on the ledge sat Jim with his phone in his hand. The song that was playing was staying alive, a strange choice for a day like this. 

\- Staying alive, boring, isn’t it?

Jim slammed his phone shut and stood up. He looked so different from how he had looked when they were young. He was taller, but still short and he had definitely gained some weight. He didn’t even look remotely like the scrawny kid that used to sit in Sherlock’s bedroom. 

\- Not much for talking today, hmm? Well I like the location, very dramatic. 

Sherlock started tapping his fingers against his legs, suddenly smiling at Moriarty.

\- Oh, good, very good. You figured it out.  
\- Yes, and with the code I run the game. You do realize that with this I could kill Richard brooks and bring back Moriarty.  
\- Clever, very clever. But you, my dear Sherlock, are so disappointing. You don’t have anything.  
\- But the code.  
\- Partita Number 1; thank you Johann Sebatian Bach!

In that moment Sherlock felt dumb.

\- I thought you were different Sherlock, I thought you were like me. But I was wrong, you're boring. You’re on the side of the angels, you’re ordinary. Now, here’s what we’ll do. You will kill yourself, otherwise all of your friends die. 

Sherlock freezes for a moment, he’ll kill everyone. No, I have to stop this, and so Sherlock makes up his mind. He sprints forward and grabs Moriarty by the coat pushing him out. The only thing stopping Jim from falling of the building right now is Sherlock. But Jim doesn’t look scared, no not at all. And that’s when it finally clicks, that’s when Sherlock realizes how it’s been all along.

\- You’re insane  
\- You get that first now?

And it’s true, he didn’t get it before. That’s why his Jim disappeared, that’s what’s made the man who stands before him, Jim Moriarty is insane. With that knowledge Sherlock actually thinks he can relax, it’s time to end this game once and for all.

Jim is just hanging there over the ledge, waiting. 

\- Uhm, Sherly?

Sherlock pulls him back up with a smug look on his face. Jim feels uneasy.

\- What is it? What did i miss?  
\- There has to be a stop word, a code.  
\- So?  
\- So I don’t have to jump as long as i've got you. 

No, no, it can’t be. But he’s right, and Jim knows it. But of course there’s a simple solution to this, don’t let him have you you idiot. You’ve got nothing to live for, Sherlock Holmes doesn’t want you, so make him burn. 

\- So you think you can make me call them of. Sherlock your brother and all the king's horses couldn’t make me talk.  
\- We’ll i'm not my brother. Im you, prepared to do anything.  
\- No, you’re ordinary, you’re on the side of the angels.

And that’s why I don’t want you. Jim could almost convince himself of that. I don’t want Sherlock Holmes, He’s on the side of the angles, he’s the boring one.

\- I may be on the side of the angels but don’t think for one second that i am one of them. 

Okay, no need to pretend. Just stop it Jim, you’ve lost. He won’t have you, well then. Make him burn, make him crash and burn and then you’ll shake hands in hell. 

\- You’re right, you’re me. Guess that’s why I fell in love with you in the first place, I have always loved myself. Thank you for making me see that. Thank you, bless you. 

Jim slowly reached out his hand, wanting that contact one last time. 

\- As long as you have me you’ve got a way out.

Their hands slowly shook.

\- Well good luck with that.

The bang was sudden and loud, but jim didn’t have the time to hear it. He didn’t have the time to se the look of shock on Sherlock’s face one last time. No he was dead before he hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it, the end of my story. Well, it's been a fun journey. Sorry if some of the chapters were terrible, I wrote some of them in kind of a hurry. English isn't my first language so I apologies for any mistakes (I made some mistakes because I was in such a hurry) Well, I hope you liked it


End file.
